memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Drusilla
Princess Drusilla of Themyscira, is a immortal demigoddess who leads a double life as a vigilante. Drusilla was sent to the United States where she becomes known as the superheroine Wonder Warrior Woman. She maintains a third "normal" identity for her private life when not bringing peace to the outside world. Drusilla is a ally of Team Arrow, Birds of Prey and Team Flash, she helps them when they need her help, they usually contact her if they need her help. She is a immortal demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian God Zeus, the niece of Antiope and Menalippe, and the second Princess of the Amazons. In 2390, after helping to defeat Lex Luthor, renaming herself Warrior Woman. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Drusilla Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as Warrior Woman, the second and foremost super-heroine. Early life Drusilla was born five thousand years ago on the island of Themyscira to the Greek God Zeus and Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Appearance Drusilla is a stunningly beautiful Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet, with an olive complexion, brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair, and an athletic physique. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Drusilla wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. While in combat mode, Drusilla wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. While blending into Man's World as "Drusilla Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality: elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman strength': Wonder Warrior Woman was several times stronger than the average human being, and could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. She could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. Due to her divine nature, Wonder Warrior Woman possess vast superhuman strength stronger than most Amazons. *'Superhuman speed': While not quite as fast as Flash, Drusilla can both run and fly at considerable superhuman speeds, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Superhuman stamina': Drusilla's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman durability': Drusilla's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. She is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks. However, Drusilla can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Healing factor': Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Drusilla. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. *'Ageless-immortality': Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Drusilla is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Drusilla having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. *'Master combatant': Drusilla is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe. Weaknesses *'Limited invulnerability': Although Princess Drusilla has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of Drusilla's weaponry. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission': Used by Wonder Warrior Woman to repel bullets. *'Amazonian shield': Wonder Warrior Woman's magical Amazonian shield that she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is completely indestructible. Weapons *'Lasso of Truth': Used to subdue enemies. It's mystical properties can force those ensnared in it to tell the truth. *'Amazonian Sword': Wonder Warrior Woman's extremely sharp magical Amazonian sword that she frequently wields in battle. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Amazonian Category:Team Vixen members Category:Justice League members Category:Meta-humans Category:Antiquities dealers